


Сложности

by juliasd



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliasd/pseuds/juliasd
Summary: Хикару и Сай в дождливый день, самое начало канона.





	Сложности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Complications](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131787) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Дождь шёл всю ночь и следующий день, пропитывая мир влажностью. Шиндо Хикару ненавидел, когда эта сырость холодная и скучная, казалось, липла к коже.  
А в душе Сая проснулся поэт. Утром он уже сообщил: «когда приходит дождь, богов подарок, цвета ясней и глубже видим мы». Ничего такого Хикару не видел. Что с того, что из-за пасмурной погоды ярко-зелёные растения теперь выглядели темнее, а асфальтовая дорога стала тёмно-серой? Они всё равно такие же, как всегда, что бы там Сай не напридумывал.  
Но любование дождём отлично отвлекало от нытья — уж очень не хотелось тратить вторую половину субботы на эту дурацкую и скучную настольную игру.  
— Хикару! — с упрёком сказал призрак со страдальческим лицом. — Го вовсе не дурацкая и не скучная игра.  
— Конечно. Как хочешь, — пробормотал Хикару и судорожно распахнул глаза — снова затошнило. Желудок крутило от общения с Саем больше, чем от еды в школьном буфете. — Немедленно прекрати страдать, мы не можем пойти в салон — дождь идёт.  
Сай смахнул одинокую слезинку, что уже поползла по щеке, и посмотрел с интересом.  
— А что ты будешь делать?  
— Ещё не знаю. Мы по-любому никуда не пойдём в такую погоду.  
Живот всё ещё болел, но сейчас у него появилась хорошая отмазка. Надо было быстро переключиться, чтобы Сай не обратил внимания на промелькнувшую мысль и не расстроился сильнее.  
— Ты мог бы пригласить сюда Акари.  
— Я уже и так с ней бываю слишком часто. С девчонками скучно, — Хикару скорчил рожу и бросил косой и подозрительный взгляд на многозначительно улыбающегося Сая. — Давай развлекаться, хорошо? Мама не придёт до вечера, и мы можем делать что угодно.  
— Что угодно?!  
— Мы будем делать то, что нравится мне, — поправился Хикару и пошёл к телевизору. — Я собираюсь поиграть в Mortal Kombat, а ты можешь посмотреть на дождь или подумать о го или о чём-нибудь ещё.  
— О! Ты хочешь смотреть на людей в ящике?  
Сай потянулся следом, и край его пышного одеяния наложился на угол дивана. Призрак старался обходить вещи как обычный человек, но иногда он забывал или проходил слишком близко, и Хикару мог видеть, как полупрозрачная ткань сливается с обивкой дивана или с другой мебелью. Это было причудливо и клёво.  
— Это называется телевизор, — из выдвижного ящика Хикару достал Playstation, — и нет, я не собираюсь его смотреть, я буду играть в игру.  
Оказалось, что настройка консоли может длиться довольно долго, если рядом торчит призрак и засыпает тебя вопросами. Сай хотел знать, зачем нужна каждая кнопка на контроллере, как соединяются проводки и даже что это такое — проводки.  
(« Проводки проводят электричество. Это как маленькая молния. Нет, я не знаю, как оно попадает внутрь проводков. Гррр, да какая разница? Вставляешь их, и игра работает. Хватит задавать тупые вопросы!»)  
Сай смог немного помолчать, прежде чем начал интересоваться, какие есть ещё игры. Пришлось показывать Gran Turismo и Tekken, и только потом, с осознанием того, что он сделал более чем достаточно для удовлетворения любопытства назойливого призрака, Хикару включил Mortal Kombat.  
Но даже сейчас было сложно сосредоточиться, потому что Сай восхищался всем подряд, начиная с появления на экране названия, заканчивая закадровой музыкой. («Хикару, этот звук такой странный, у нас не было такой музыки, тогда, когда я был с Торадзиро») Хикару изо всех сил старался не отвлекаться, но тот был так увлечён, что впору было просить быть потише.  
Когда огненный мяч полетел в персонажа, за которого играл Хикару, Сай захлопал в ладоши:  
— Ой, что это?! Что это, Хикару?  
— Это особое оружие у моего врага. Но моё оружие сильнее, так что я справлюсь.  
Но этот раунд он проиграл. Через минуту Хикару бросил контроллер и стал с унынием наблюдать, как заканчиваются его жизни.  
— Рррр, сейчас я проиграл.  
— Прости, Хикару. Я отвлекал тебя?  
Сай уселся на пол, скрестив ноги, и выглядел виноватым.  
— Да, было бы хорошо, если бы ты помолчал, — ответил Хикару и нажал на «продолжить».  
Молчание Сая длилось рекордные несколько минут. Успев привыкнуть к тишине, Хикару дёрнулся, когда тот снова вмешался. Персонаж как раз старался избежать вражеской атаки, но не смог и получил сильный удар.  
— Осторожнее, Хикару, тебя поймают!  
Воин со стоном упал на землю и потерял сознание. Хикару в бешенстве развернулся к Саю:  
— Не мог бы ты куда-нибудь свалить? — огрызнулся он. — Ты достал! Лучше бы дед сжёг тот хромоногий гобан.  
Перед тем, как дико скрутило живот, он успел мельком поймать взгляд широко раскрытых глаз, полный боли. На экране большими буквами светилась надпись GAME OVER.  
— Не ходи за мной.  
Хикару не знал, как быть, поэтому просто поковылял в свою комнату.

***  
Вечер был отвратительным. Надо было лежать на кровати, отвернувшись к стене, и старательно игнорировать безмолвную, осевшую мешком фигуру у окна. Он уже пересмотрел кучу старых выпусков Weekly Jump и теперь старался углубиться в историю приключений о Yu-Gi-Oh, но это было не так просто. Сая невозможно было не чувствовать. Например, больным животом, который хотя и не крутило так сильно, чтобы бежать в туалет, но всё-таки достаточно, чтобы постоянно чувствовать дикомфорт. В глубине души теперь он с большим пониманием смотрел на депрессию тысячелетнего призрака и смирился, что ему нескоро станет лучше.  
Можно сказать, что сейчас он чувствовал Сая в сердце. Но нет, это звучало фууууу, как-то очень похоже на то, от чего пищала Акари и другие девчонки. Наверное, точнее было бы сказать в груди, потому что когда от страданий тысячелетнего призрака тебя постоянно тянет поблевать, вряд ли можно говорить о стискивающем сердце глубоком чувстве.  
Он уже жалел, что накричал на Сая, но что теперь изменишь? Это же по его вине игра проиграна. После таких мыслей в груди Хикару по-настоящему что-то сжалось, и он поторопился уткнуться в журнал.

***  
Ценой неимоверных усилий ему удалось протянуть до пяти вечера, пока не пришла мама и не позвала убрать Playstation от телевизора. Хикару пошаркал вниз наводить порядок. Телеэкран окончательно погас, когда он злобно выдернул вилку.  
Мама встревожилась и даже разрешила съесть рамен на ужин. Но Хикару ничего не хотелось, ему было плохо. В столовой Сай, как обычно, маячил у стены, и это раздражало. Почему ему обязательно надо следовать по пятам? Разве не могут они иногда, для разнообразия, находиться в разных комнатах?  
Пусть теперь он поселился в сознании Хикару, но это же не значит, что он всё время должен ходить следом как привязанный.  
Хикару нехотя ковырял еду, и мама, конечно же, это заметила.  
— Ты не заболел? Может надо в больницу? — спросила она после ужина.  
— Не заболел, — пробормотал сын.  
Мама потрогала его голову:  
— Температуры нет. Может, раньше спать пойдёшь, а завтра посмотрим, что будет?

***  
Когда Хикару поднялся в свою комнату, Сай стоял у окна. Хикару вздохнул:  
— Ну и что мне с тобой делать?  
— Прости меня, — несчастно начал призрак, — ты никогда не просил об этом, а я — уж точно, поверь мне — понятия не имею, почему боги решили свести нас вместе. Я очень постараюсь быть максимально ненавязчивым, обещаю.  
— Я не хотел жечь гобан.  
Хикару неловко поёжился, когда Сай поднял на него печальные глаза, в которых засветилась надежда.  
Найти нужные слова, чтобы помириться, было сложно. Когда случались ссоры с Акари, можно было просто молча уйти домой, не обращая на неё внимания, а на следующий день ссоры как не бывало.  
А Сай всё время был рядом, с ним нужна была другая тактика. В действительности, присутствие призрака не сильно и раздражало.  
Хикару отвернулся и уставился в окно, чувствуя себя очень неловко.  
— Вообще-то я буду рад, если со мной будет зависать ещё кто-нибудь, кроме Акари. А ты помог мне с тестом по истории, и вообще… Думаю, я бы не хотел, чтобы ты исчез.  
Дождь прекратился. Он лил так сильно и долго, что весь мир казался промокшим насквозь, но Хикару понравилось, что сейчас он словно очистился и обновился.  
— Хикару, Хикару!  
Он посмотрел вверх и увидел, что Сай улыбается, мягко, как настоящий взрослый. Да, ведь ему действительно немало лет, а уж эта манера разговаривать…  
— Всё хорошо! Мне тоже очень хорошо с тобой, здесь, в этом времени.  
— Правда? — не поверил Хикару.  
— Конечно, было бы лучше, если бы мы чаще играли в го, — Сай опустил голову и надулся.  
Хикару застонал, но сейчас больше по привычке.  
— Пойдём завтра. Ты сможешь рассказывать мне о го всё, что захочешь. Можешь об играх, которые ты играл с Шусаку, или о другом.  
Призрак оказался пугающе предсказуем. Он разулыбался, захлопал в ладоши, и не хватало только летающих вокруг розовых сердечек, как в девчачьем аниме. Но сейчас Хикару был благодарен за это. Конечно, присутствие Сая не обойдётся без осложнений. Однако их можно пережить.


End file.
